


余曛

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom！Kuronuma Aoba, Kuronuma Aoba&Ryuugamine Mikado, M/M, Top!Kotonami Kuon, 久青
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 琴南久音×黑沼青叶注意左右有一丢丢真的很微量的帝青（使用CB tag）
Relationships: Kotonami Kuon/Kuronuma Aoba





	余曛

黑沼青叶时常在琴南久音家过夜。  
他来良后辈的身份不易令人起疑，并且，是个很好点拨的聪明人。青叶喜欢谨慎的聪明人，虽然也不信任。  
两人的互利关系维持了两年以上，说来也复杂，但此刻，他们只是分享着零食的高中生。  
青叶一边咀嚼一边思考着白天整理出的情报，显得心不在焉，没曾想久音正凝视着他的脸。  
“前辈，不要动。”  
久音凑近青叶，右手拇指轻轻触到了他的嘴角。他挪动指尖，拂去了沾在他唇边的蛋糕渣，随后盯着青叶猫一样微微眯起的眼睛笑道：“蛋糕，甜吗？”  
“你自己尝尝就知道了。”  
他别过脸去虚着嗓子回答，他只能看到他干净的嘴角余下的一抹笑意。  
“好。”  
久音简单地应声道，他平时不是这么听话的后辈，事实上，现在也并不安分。  
他将收回的右手作为支撑，探出上身，用自己的双唇代替拇指贴上了前辈的腮下，略微摩挲之后，他的舌尖舔到了曾残留着蛋糕渣的唇角，像是那一点甜味无法使他餍足似的，顺着零星痕迹摸索向了更为柔软和香甜的地方。青叶没有将他拒之门外，象征性地推搡了几下，便由他长驱直入，伏在齿后的舌与久音的直直相抵，随后陷入了纠缠之中。久音趁机又拉近了一步距离，重心落回下盘，于是欺身而上，空出的双手抚在青叶的腰部，随着青叶胸腔的起伏忽上忽下。青叶自然不愿束手就缚，跪坐着直起身，捧住了久音的面颊往深里吻去。但要论身高，还是久音略胜一筹，他一面与青叶唇舌交锋，一面抓住了青叶的手，挺起了腰，与他的前胸贴合在一起，凭着高度差压制了回去。青叶双手抓住了久音的袖口，还想将他扯落，却没意识到自己的上身随之晃荡，久音几乎不费吹灰之力，仅仅是借着体重就将他扑倒在地。  
这个突如其来的吻中断后青叶噗嗤地笑了出来，似乎也在自嘲和学过体术的人较劲实属自不量力。久音借着微弱的光线凝神扫入他眼底，竟然没有找出一丝动摇，为此有点沮丧地哂道：“你真稳重，青叶前辈。”  
青叶笑意不减，右手不动声色地摸上了久音的脖颈：“彼此彼此。”  
“你在摸我的脉搏吗，前辈，”久音蹙起眉谑笑道，“那你该知道我有多紧张了？”  
“我不知道，你来告诉我。”他的前辈在咫尺之遥装起了傻，一边搂着他的脖子不放一边面露无辜之相，琥珀色的双眸闪烁着莹润的光，配合那张稚气的脸真是天真至极。恶劣也该有个限度，现在的情况都打算置身事外也太过分了。后辈腹诽着，忿忿地开口：  
“前辈就算被我吻也无所谓吗？”  
“为什么？于我又没什么损失。”  
青叶不以为然地答道，久音一时哽住了。青叶嘴上无动于衷，眼光却像一把锥子，不偏不倚地刺入他的心脏，丝毫的松懈都会被看破无遗。肢体上的优势无法纾解精神的局促，他咧开嘴角，浅笑中的喘息听起来也不大安稳。  
“说说你吧，你想要什么？”青叶看在眼里，手掌顺着他的脸廓，戏耍似的捋过他未染色的鬓发，因为特意剃过而毛刺刺的，就像他的后辈藏起的真心。他刻意为之的慷慨没有赢得后辈的感激，而是令他更加踌躇。  
“我想知道，青叶前辈怎么看我？”  
“你是我重要的后辈，还是蓝色平方最值得期待的新人，”青叶的不假思索引起了久音的苦笑，他故意加上了后半句，“这就是全部了。”  
久音摘下了附在自己耳边的那只手握住。青叶，或者说他们这种人，言语挑衅是一种习惯，即便被久音禁锢和俯视着，也仍然若无其事地去拨拢他的弦，进攻即是防卫。那么，作为回应，他断不能就这样被牵着鼻子走。  
“现在，也仍然期待我吗？”他扣着青叶的双手，又倾下身去，鼻尖几乎要与他的鼻尖相碰，感受着青叶温热的吐息，也让自己的呼吸经过他的面庞拂过脖颈，以此来提醒他的前辈谁才处于上风。青叶并不喜欢被束缚，但依然不徐不疾，似乎不知恐惧为何物地嗯了一声。久音伏到他耳边，温柔地低声呼唤他：  
“青叶。”  
“‘前辈’呢？”他像是要规训后辈，出声却又软和，久音想那绝非他不忍心苛责。他的前辈极有耐性，到了节骨眼上，还在观望。  
“只是现在叫得亲昵些也没关系吧？”  
“不行喔，‘前辈’这个词，可是很重要的。”  
久音说得干脆，青叶回绝得更干脆。他也许真的在等自己主动退却，久音暗自思忖着，但他该知道自己也非易与。  
“因为龙之峰前辈吗？”  
他生硬地吐出这个名字，像是念诵一串咒语，如愿以偿地唤起了黑沼青叶眼中一闪而过的焦躁。言中的久音不及去区分倏然停顿的心跳是出于喜悦还是嫉妒，他要抓住流星那转瞬即逝的尾巴，毫无征兆地吻了下去。  
青叶是中意这个后辈的，但久音趁其不备的吻法显然触到了他的逆鳞。他一直表现得若即若离，此时也本能地想挣脱，却让久音仿佛抓到了方向似的攥得愈牢。如果方才的吻是双方对彼此的试探，现在的就是久音单方面无所保留的进攻。久音向上挪动几寸，他的舌越过他的齿尖，他的呼吸覆过了他的呼吸，在搅乱对方的步调时，也垄断了氧气的输送，青叶不得不张嘴去抢夺他口中的空气，也就无法拒绝他的深入。他的舌顺着他的呼吸舔舐他的上颚，扫过他湿热的侧壁，那份柔软更甚他的面颊，渗出的津液掺入了蛋糕的香甜，为这暗地里的角力增添了几分蜜味。到了这一步，青叶自然不太与久音客气，尖尖的虎牙硌得他的嘴唇钝钝地发痛，浑身也绷成了铁板一块。久音的做法只是打了个措手不及，激起的波澜终会平息，他能看到青叶的眸光是怎样因为滞涩的呼吸而迷离松散，又重新凝成了倔强不屈的一束掷向他。  
久音一只手放开青叶，腾出空来去解前辈睡衣的纽扣，他的注意力大多还在吻上，伸手只是胡乱摸索，近乎于扯地豁开了青叶的领口，滑了进去。青叶解放的那只手既推不开他，又来捉他的手。但久音还是先他一步摸到了青叶胸前的凸起，像是报复地捏紧了它。青叶招架不住，漏出了一声短促的哀鸣，手上忽的没了力气，眼光从不甘转得有些屈辱。久音承认自己被新鲜感和恶作剧心冲昏了头，变本加厉地揉搓起来。青叶扭动身子却力有未逮，面上泛起了缬晕，绵延地呜咽着，像是坏脾气的小猫幽怨的泣诉。久音不想让青叶说话，或者他不敢听青叶现在对自己的评价，仍然以吻封缄。他感到青叶逐渐放弃了徒劳的抵抗，于是另一只手也移到了他的胸前，将他的睡衣完全解开。青叶被他触到腰部的肌肤时痉挛了一下，久音的手指比起他的体温实在太冷了，所至之处像是通了一道微小的电流，向他的脊椎导去酥麻的刺激。他的另一瓣乳尖也被这种刺激抚弄着，燥热的感觉便又升腾了几分。他下意识地抠住久音的肩头，而久音反复的摩挲捻成了一股热流，擦枪走火，两人的血脉都随着迸溅的火星贲张。青叶的胸口急剧地起伏着，两颗殷红胀立，乳晕的肉粉色扩散开去，漾开圈圈霞色的涟漪。他重又抚上久音的脸颊，忘我地回吻他，一度反探入了久音的口中，迫使他不得不认真地对待自己的吻，又激起了一阵水声。  
久音左右支绌，心知无法两全，于是主动离开了青叶的双唇，一路沿着他的下颏吻向他的锁骨。呼吸获得了自由的青叶重重地喘着气，一时无法言语，久音的唇吻停留在他小巧的喉结上，那软骨在他激烈的喘息下仿佛在不安地颤动，他坏心眼地咬下去，舔舐着，轻轻吮吸着，就像不谙世事的幼兽，还未磨砺爪牙，嗜血的秉性却刻在骨子里，他在柔软的脖颈上玩闹着练习本能，始终没有给对方致命一击。后辈小蛇似的尖牙带来的微妙痛楚是一种过分的撩拨，一种歪曲的欢愉，如同毒药注入了他的体内。沁出的汗水濡湿了额发和鬓角，心跳声在扩散，青叶的手背覆上眼尾，拭去了水渍。  
久音的动作也迟缓下来，他抬眸看向青叶，拢了拢他散在耳边的一绺发丝。  
“前辈，我真的喜欢你。”  
他被烧灼的情欲驱使，低语着告白道。青叶半睁着眼，也能望见他灰眸中轮转着熠熠光彩。他笑意盈盈地划过他黏在额头的绿发：“比你姐姐更喜欢吗？”  
久音从混沌里一瞬惊醒过来，敛了眉垂下头去，似乎在责怪青叶的不合时宜。  
“为什么要提到她？”  
“别误会，我不是在逼你做出选择，”青叶抚摸着后辈的面颊，柔声道，“只是，我想久音真能像喜欢姐姐一样喜欢其他人吗？”  
久音的眼光黯淡了些，喃喃道：“前辈怀疑我在骗你吗？”  
“你是骗我还是真心实意，对我都是一样啦，”青叶的指缝顺过他的发顶，“我没可能像你想的那样喜欢你的。”  
他望着在脸上写尽失落的久音忍俊不禁，忙不迭补充道：“不过，我不需要你像应付旁人那样对待，也能接受你呢。”  
语毕，他凑近了久音，以鼻尖轻轻剐蹭了一下他的面庞，抬头吻上了还很茫然的后辈的嘴唇。  
久音怔住了，这个吻来得轻柔细腻，软糯得仿佛是水做的，却比之前的都能震彻他的心，他都没有感受过，原来唇与唇的温存可以如此舒适，仿佛真的承着脉脉的情意。青叶真的很擅长骗人，哪怕他知道他的坦诚不过是虚实相间的烟雾弹，也愿意盲信几分。他与青叶厮磨了一阵，才踟蹰地开口：“无论我做什么，今晚的前辈都能原谅我吗？”  
“那还是办不到的，但，我会放纵你的。”  
青叶捧着后辈的脸，那是一张故作世故的脸，看似老成的眼眸深处，仍然流动着不自知的天真光芒，可怜又可爱，他就是喜欢他这一点，无论他的天真会将他引向升华还是毁灭。  
现在，他并没有考虑太多，只是享受夜晚。  
青叶并不讶异于久音是有备而来，后者直起身，以膝盖分开了他的双腿，褪下了他下身的衣物。青叶被裸露在空气中的凉意刺激得轻颤，久音的掌根滑至他的小腹，双方都有些瑟缩。青叶的骨架瘦削，肌肤泛出的淡粉色在薄汗些微的反光下显得莹润而脆弱，久音沉迷地逐寸抚过，直到摸到了一条细长的疤痕，就像皎白玉璧上一道无可挽回的裂纹，可怖地将美毁于一旦，迟疑地缩回了双手。  
“被我大哥划的。”青叶淡漠地提起久音有过几面之缘的人，“不意外吧。”  
确实，他早就耳闻他们关系很差，而泉井兰以前的做派比现在恶劣得多。他又伸出手去感受狭长的突兀，失神地喃喃道：“痛吗？”  
“你问当时还是现在？”久音却不作声，青叶觉得好笑，只能自问自答，“无所谓了，反正之后我大哥遭遇的，应该比这痛上许多吧。”  
久音默默地脱掉了睡衣，青叶以为他不打算再问下去了时，他却冷冽地开口道：“我身上的伤口，现在也还会痛。”  
他展示出的躯体光洁完好，紧实匀称，隐隐可见的肌肉是会为同龄人所欣羡的，然而，他仍清晰地记得曾被刻下的伤痕，每一处的位置都历历在目。  
“赚到钱之后，我就去把疤痕祛掉了，也恢复得很好，我和姐姐好像都已经从那段过去里走出来了。下定决心那天我才意识到，只要我没有把那群人解决掉，我的伤口就会一直痛下去。”  
“为什么对我说这个呢，你应该不至于天真到觉得我会和你同病相怜吧？”青叶不为所动地笑着，久音是知道他漠然的本性的。  
“我知道，青叶前辈其实是不可信任的，我也没指望其他人理解我，”青叶想说这话着实伤他们的表面和气，久音的神色却让他打消了逗逗后辈的念头，“但是，前辈可能是唯一一个不会劝我放下的人了。”  
“还有，前辈说今晚会放纵我，那明天就会把这些都忘掉吧。”  
久音的言语无懈可击，笑容却很难看，嘴角虽然扬着礼貌的弧度，然而眉头几乎皱缩成一线。他自己也透过青叶兴致盎然的微笑意识到这点，闭目俯身，珍重地在青叶的疤痕上顿了顿，顺着侧腹的伤疤一路吻下去，直到含住了青叶的前端。青叶原本被弄得痒簇簇的，没想到他突然开始吞吐舔弄，难耐地呻吟了一声。久音似乎要与感伤的自己彻底割裂，嘴上极尽能事地挑弄着青叶的神经，从丢在一旁的衣服口袋里摸出了润滑油，单手捏着瓶身随意地挤出一点，手指沾上了就往青叶的后庭里送。冰冷的异物和湿热的口腔形成的反差令青叶霎时间晕眩起来，柱身渐渐硬挺，原先断断续续的呻吟也终于冲破了理性的藩篱，接连成了一串悲鸣。  
久音盲目地在甬道里探寻着，肉壁绞得很牢，但没到排斥他的地步，合乎青叶半推半就的反应。他没有费多大力气让三根手指没入，不过青叶还是被撑得够呛，无意识地抬起了腿以张大那个巢穴。久音同时收回了手和口的动作，带出了泠泠的水声。青叶的前端汩汩地沁出几丝液体，后穴翻出的粉肉也在渴求新的爱抚，本人稍嫌羞耻地以小臂挡住了眼睛，笨拙地换着气。久音没有让他等得太久，很快就让自己的肉刃送入了他的体内。青叶小小地惊呼了一声，脊背弓起时收紧了穴肉。久音没料到青叶的应激将他箍得这么紧，自己也在充血的分身顿时有些痛苦，他看到青叶屈起的脚尖，抓住青叶的小腿，挺身顶得更深，对方无所适从地盘在他腰上，前端颤巍巍吐出的液体在他肤上洇开了点点凉意。  
“痛……呜……”  
空虚被填满的痛苦与愉悦纷杂而交融，青叶的呜咽像被拉长的糖丝，甜润又绵长，语尾上翘，带着浓稠的鼻音，即便是无心的，又也许正因为是无心的，才让久音听来很媚。他差不多适应了逐渐分泌出蜜液的甬道，开始有意识地加速冲撞，碾过了青叶的敏感点，就听到对方不由自主的哭叫，绷紧的身体随之塌了下来，才刚刚体验到快慰的内壁不知餍足地随着他的节奏律动着，久音忍不住环起了青叶的腰以使他与自己结合得更紧密。青叶咽泣着，双手却揽住他的上身，不住地迎合他的抽插。他努力地去反复顶弄他的敏感点，惹得青叶再也控制不住，伏在他的肩头浪声喊了出来，又很后悔地缩进他怀里，呜呜地嘤咛着。久音觉得这个前辈平时已经够可爱了，此刻说不出话的模样则可爱得别有一番趣味。他的手下败将无一不是输在给了他说话的机会。他安抚地摸着他的背，咬了咬他的耳垂，舔舐起他的耳廓，蹭去了他的汗液和泪水。青叶被暖烘烘的鼻息转移了一部分注意力，他不堪其扰，又躲不开他，下身的情欲水涨船高，不断侵蚀着他仅剩的矜持。久音将他圈在臂弯里，从耳鬓吻到了嘴唇。青叶正需要一个宣泄口，迫不及待地张嘴回吻他。  
这是一个腥膻的吻，久音嘴里的味道并不好，但两人都无暇去计较，只是缠绕着对方无法自拔。他们都已经到了紧要的关头，前胸贴着前胸，不断上下晃动。青叶先行一步射了出来，溅出的靡响让他一度想中断这个吻，久音不依不挠地抱紧了他。他能感受到青叶小腹上的那条伤痕，正因为他躁动的高潮而滚烫，烫得似乎要在他的腹部也烙下相同的印记，他求之不得，与他愈发深切地相拥在一起。他最后发狠地贯透了他，泻出的欲望由深处炸开，冲走了余劲。  
两人歪歪扭扭地向地上倒去，专心地大口呼吸。气空力尽的久音迷迷糊糊之中感到被握住了手，脑中却只有青叶为什么还能动一个呆滞的想法。他有如醉酒般陷入了半梦半醒的昏沉之中，恍惚间以为额头上落下了一点雨：  
“我爱你。”  
不要骗我了，前辈，你把我当小孩子哄。久音本要这么打趣，出口却成了一句虚弱的“我也爱你”。  
这到底是习惯性的欺骗，还是真心话呢，他想问问青叶，也想问问自己，但不及细思，就已经堕入了梦乡。  
他醒来时，房间里没有青叶的踪影。朝阳初升，满地灿烂的光晕。他盯着明暗斑驳的地板愣神，疑心昨晚的一切都是梦。他抻了抻胳膊，牵出腰部一阵酸痛，才重新找回了现实与梦境的界限。  
他的前辈离开了，这多少让他觉得无情。但是，他不确定自己是否能若无其事地向他道一声早上好，反而又有点庆幸。  
他正为挣扎着起床失败懊恼时，听到了玄关处门开合的砰砰声。  
“姐姐？”  
事与愿违。  
不，姐姐是不会出门的。他正要反驳自己，房门也随着轻快的步履声咔哒转开。  
“不好意思让你失望了，是我呢。”青叶从他的房门口探进来，露出一张没事人的脸，“吃早饭吗？”  
“啊……”  
见久音满脸惘然，青叶走过来，冲他狡黠一笑，毫无征兆地吻了他的额头。  
“想起来了吗？”  
和昨晚的手法如出一辙呢，久音不由得感叹起来，随后好不容易恢复了些许机能的大脑让他意识到，这正是青叶要提醒他的。  
久音张目结舌，彻底怔住了，绯红一点点翻腾上来，取代了他原本的肤色。  
青叶的眼睛携着笑意，好像晃荡着醇厚的甜酒。他以这双澄澈的眼睛劝诱了他，他也确实一饮而尽，看起来，他似乎不胜酒力，经历了整晚的宿醉，还是不愿清醒。  
久音头晕目眩，脑袋嗡嗡作响，向眼前青叶朦胧的笑靥伸出手去。  
在余醺中，他渐渐不能自已。


End file.
